Red Roses : Kou Seiya & Tsukino Usagi
by Eternal Chibi Chibi
Summary: Drabbles involving Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi during the time of the Sailor Stars arc. [ R&R! ] ♡
1. 01 : First Meeting

Konichiwa! As you can see, I've decided to write themed drabbles centering around Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi. They will take place, of course, during the time of the Sailor Stars arc. I hope you enjoy, everyone!

Red Roses : Kou Seiya & Tsukino Usagi

01 : First Meeting

**290 words**

"Oh My God, it's _them_!"

"I can't believe it! The Three Lights!"

"Move out of my way!"

A crowd of shrieking girls simultaneously scrambled over to three elegantly dressed men, nearly trampling each other in the process. They quickly surrounded them from all sides. Now there was no way of escaping . . .

"Taiki-kun," A voice cried out to the tallest of the three, "Taiki-kun, can I have an autograph?"

"Yaten," Another voice called out, this time to a man with stunning green eyes, "Yaten, will you let me take your picture?"

"Seiya!" Yet _another_ voice shouted, "Seiya, I've always been your biggest . . . fan . . ." The voice faulted, however, when she saw the third Light was not present. In fact, Kou Seiya had just stealthily managed to slip past the hordes of women not a few seconds ago.

Though he felt bad about leaving his comrades behind, he was glad just to be by himself for the meantime.

His eyes, hidden beneath sunglasses, remained forward as he continued to walk . . . but then came to a halt as he felt something brush up against his arm. Looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of a girl with long golden hair, done up in a rather intricate style, her skin was radiantly glowing as she clutched onto the arm of the man beside her, and her eyes . . . Regardless of the dark shades that shielded his eyes, Seiya could clearly see those pair of stunning sapphire orbs.

Suddenly, she glanced back at him. And, though it was only for a few short seconds, it took Seiya awhile to catch his breath.

There was just something about her . . .


	2. 02 : Odango

02: Odango

**389 words**

Sitting down on a nearby bench, he sighed. Work had been taking alot out of him lately - as well as the other two. By the end of the day, they would be absolutely exhausted.

A soft breeze played with his hair, and he looked up towards the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes and breathed in the day's fresh scent. It was so relieving. Especially during these times . . . Often he would have doubts about their mission, though he dare not state in outwardly. They looked to each other for support, put their faith in one another . . .

No. No, he wouldn't give up. _They _wouldn't give up. _After all_, he thought, _we've come so far . . . we must continue searching for . . ._

"Ssh, Luna!" Came a voice - why did it sound so _familiar_?

However, upon hearing sounds of approaching footsteps, he immediately stood up and turned to see . . .

"_Y-You_!" He exclaimed in disbelief, he was certain his jaw had nearly reached the ground by now . . .

There she stood, a black cat on her right shoulder, the girl from yesterday. With those same, unforgettable blue eyes, golden hair, lithe body . . .

"Anou . . ." Came her voice again.

"Eh? Oh . . ." He said, reluctantly snapping out of his day dream. "Sorry about that."

"Y-yeah, it's alright, but, have we . . . have we met somewhere before?"

"I . . . I . . ." Oh God, how embarrassing - he had been reduced to a bumbling dolt andbesides that she didn't even remember him. Yes, okay, so they had only caught each other's gaze for about half a millisecond, but . . . but to him it had been unforgettable. So why did _she _forget?

Realizing the girl was still staring at him, he took a deep breath and went:

"Oh, well I guess I'm not as famous as I thought."

"N-nani?"

"Heh. You _do _know that where you're heading is for authorized personal only, ne?"

"I . . . I . . . b-but . . ."

He smirked. She was just so cute . . .

"Well, I'll guess I'll be off then." He said, starting off in the opposite direction. "Ja ne, Odango!"


	3. 03 : Starlights

03 : Starlights

**628 words**

Oh, she was in a _huge _mess alright. Not a few moments ago, she had witnessed an attack on the idol, Itsuki Arisu. Without hesitation, she transformed into her new, Eternal form and immediately demanded Itsuki's release.

The attacker, however, stood there unimpressed. "Oh goodness, _you're_ a Sailor Senshi too?" She sighed, and a telephone booth appeared behind her. "Well . . . with such a face, you can't be a star like me."

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Iron Mouse, of course."

"W-_what_? Sailor . . ." Eternal Sailor Moon begun in disbelief.

". . . Iron Mouse?" Luna finished, equally astonished.

Sailor Iron Mouse, as she was now called, casually walked into the phone booth. "I suppose I'm done with today's business. Have fun playing with the Phage, Sailor Moon." And, in a flash of bright light, she was gone.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood there, still trying to process what had happened . . .

However, when an ear piercing shriek emitted from where Arisu had been, she immediately turned around to see . . .

"Sailor Pretty!" beamed the youma, clutching a microphone, covered in spikes, in one hand.

Okay, now she was lost.

"A . . . Arisu?"

"Sailor Pretty!" Said the youma again. "Do you want to sing with me?"

"I . . ." She began, although she had no time to finish her sentence as the youma suddenly attacked. "Gah!" Cried Sailor Moon, trying to dodge one attack after another.

"Sailor Moon, you got to fight back." Said Luna, as she ran alongside her.

"No, Luna!" She replied, still avoiding being hit by the microphone. "I can't . . . she was originally Itsuki Arisu and . . ."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Suddenly, a huge light momentarily enveloped the area, causing Sailor Moon to cover her eyes. Upon opening them, she saw the youma sprawled on the ground, attempting to pick herself back up.

"Penetrating the darkness at night . . ."

"The air of freedom breaks through . . ."

"We are the three scared shooting stars . . ."

Sailor Moon suddenly looked up to find three figures standing upon a trailer. "W-who's there?" she demanded curiously. If only see could get a clearer view of them . . .

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights . . . are here!" They said in unison.

"_More _Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Oh, you guys want to sing with me too?" Came the voice of the youma, now recovered.

"STAR SERIOUS -" Said the voice of Star Fighter, as she powered up his attack . . .

"No, wait!" Sailor Moon cried.

Star Fighter, however, choose not to listen. " - LASER!" Success. The attack hit Sailor Pretty dead on, as she again fell to the ground. "Heh," Star Fighter began again, "I'll make you feel comfortable now." She now prepared for _another _attack . . .

"No, please wait!" Sailor Moon cried, directing her gaze to Star Fighter, "Please . . . don't kill her."

"It's too late." Stated Star Healer simply.

"Once humans become a Phage, it's too late to turn them back. We can't save them."

"Right . . ." Star Fighter said, "Except that person . . . So, go away!"

"No!"

"Go away!"

"_No_!"

For a moment, the two of them were at a deadlock. Each of them were staring at each other fiercly, although Sailor Moon could have sworn she saw something resembling a smirk on Fighter's face.

"I'm sure . . ." Sailor Moon began again, determination in eyes, "I'm sure I'll save her!"

A powerful light emitted from her brooch, and she felt a new power arising from within her . . .

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"


	4. 04 : Confusion

04 : Confusion

**233 words**

In the distance, the sun was setting, and the sky became a brilliant hue of orange. Often times, she would enjoy watching the sunset. Call her a romantic, but, it always filled her with the memories she shared with _him_. Sighing, she focused her eyes on her hand. Today had been one of the longest days of her life. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"_Sailor Iron Mouse, of course_."

"Sailor Iron Mouse . . ." she whispered to herself. "The enemy . . . was a Senshi?"

"_STAR SERIOUS LASER!"_

"And the ones who helped me . . . they were also Sailor Senshi . . ."

"Usagi?" Came a familiar voice. Looking up, she found herself staring directly into a pair of lilac eyes. It was Rei, and the others stood behind her. "Usagi," Rei said again, "Where have you been? The filming is over."

Usagi blinked. "As a matter of fact . . . ?"

"What's up?" Asked Makoto, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You know what . . . ? I don't know what happened . . ."

All face faulted.

"Hey you," Rei said, voice full of frustration, "What do you mean by that?"

"So, that's something . . . well . . ." Usagi began, thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Rei asked, impatiently.

"That's something . . ." Usagi replied.

"WHAT'S _THAT_!"


	5. 05 : Letter One

05 : Letter # 1

**73 words**

Dear Mamo-chan,

How are you doing? I'm pretty good, of course. Recently, Makoto and the others are crazy about the idols called the Three Lights. The other day, there was a filming at Tenth Street Park. Minako said, "The three of them are so cool! I want to make them my boyfriends!" But you know that I don't look at anyone besides you, Mamoru! Lots of love to you, from _your _love,

Usagi


	6. 06 : Fan mail

06 : Fan mail

**629 words**

Tsukino Usagi walked cheerfully down the block. She couldn't wait to send the letter to her Mamoru. More importantly, she couldn't wait for his reply! It felt like eternity since she'd last seen him, or touched him, or smelled his sweet scent. Smiling, she looked down at the envelope, tightly clutched in her hand. On one side, opposite the return address, she had left a lipstick imprint of a kiss. She had also sprizted the letter with her favorite perfume - the one she always used to wear around him. _Oh Mamo-chan_, she sighed, holding the envelope to her chest, _I wish I could be with you . . . _However, she soon broke out of her melancholy thoughts when she spotted the mailbox ahead of her.

Grinning, she soon quickened her pace, breaking into a sprint. Unfortunately, she failed to notice a tall, dark haired man rounding a corner.

"Wah!" Cried Usagi as she fell to the ground, envelope soaring into the air. "Mou, that hurt . . ."

"Aa! Sorry about that. Here, let me help you up." Said a voice as a hand outstretched in front of her face, Usagi gratefully took it. "Thank you so much," she began as she felt herself being lifted from the ground, "I actually should be the one apologizing, you see . . ." She immediately stopped in mid sentence when she came face to face with the stranger. It was . . . it was the man from yesterday!

"_Ja ne, Odango!"_

"_You_!" Usagi said, but suddenly blushed with embarrassment from her sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused. Removing his dark glasses, his indigo eyes suddenly brightened up at the girl who stood before him. "Odango, so we meet again! Although, you _should _try and be a little more safe when you walk. See what happens when you just rush ahead?"

"_Me_? It was _you _who rushed out!"

"Heh, you're a strange girl you know that?"

Usagi blinked. "And why's that?"

"Well, it's just that ordinary girls become happy when they bump into me and . . . Er, what are you doing?" He inquired upon seeing Usagi looking frantically at the ground.

"My letter! It . . . it must have fell somewhere when I bumped into you . . ."

"Oh," Said the man, a smirk spreading across his face, "You mean this? I picked it up from the ground just before I helped you up." He then pulled out a familiar pastel pink envelope from his pocket.

Usagi nodded feverently, "Yes that's it!" Reaching out she asked, in her most polite voice "Can I please have . . ."

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said teasingly, lifting the envelope high over his head. "Not until you tell me who it's for. Perhaps it's fan mail for me?"

"No, of course not. I don't even know you . . ." She said, trying to stretch her hand high enough in an attempt to snatch it back.

"Then get to know me."

She stopped suddenly, staring wide-eyed at the stranger. "What was that?"

"Uh . . . N-nothing. Nothing at all." The man stuttered, handing the letter to her. Quickly, he then put his glasses back on and began to walk hurriedly, his back facing the very bewildered Usagi. "See you, Odango. You were lucky this time."

She stood there for a few minutes, until his was finally out of view. Turning around she promptly headed over to the mailbox and dropped the letter in. _What a terrible guy_, she thought, _how could he tease me like that? And yet . . ._ She looked over her shoulder, though he was long gone by now.

_He's just a bit good looking!_


	7. 07 : Strange Guy

07 : Strange Guy

**726 words**

When arriving at school one morning, Tsukino Usagi was more than surprised when she came upon a rather large crowd of students near the entranceway. What shocked her even more is when she found herself being dragged through the hordes of people by none other then Aino Minako.

"M-Minako-chan!" Cried Usagi as she struggled to loosen herself from her friends grip, "What's the meaning of this? Where are you taking me?"

"_They'll _be here soon." was all the blond managed to say whilst heaving a big, dreamy sigh. Usagi titled her head sideways, bewildered.

"Who . . ." She began but failed to finish her sentence when a car honk was heard and then a stampede of schoolgirls rushing simultaneously in the direction of the noise. Had it not been for Minako's nimble legs, Usagi was certain they would have gotten trampled over.

Looking ahead of her, she now saw a small black car pulling up to the block. She felt Minako's grip tighten as she quickened her pace. "Wah! Minako!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to keep up with her friend. "Minako, can you _please _tell me what's going on?"

"The Three Lights . . . are . . ."

She was suddenly cut off when more spouts of screams were heard.

"IT'S THEM!" Minako screeched. Usagi, meanwhile, cringed. "Minako-chan, I think we should just . . . Gah, Minako, slow down!"

Her pleas proved futile, although, when she felt herself being pulled at warp speed . . . and then suddenly stop short when they came nearest three other girls, namely: Rei, Makoto, and Ami who were at the current time talking to three men each dressed in the same black suit.

"Hino Rei!" Rei shouted, approaching the tallest of the three men, a brunette, "Member 2906 of your fan club!"

"Kino Makoto!" Makoto went next, shoving Rei out of the way, "Member 1606!"

"Aino Minako!" Minako went suddenly, popping up in front of Makoto, Usagi had gone missing . . . "Member 278!"

"Mizuno Ami" began Ami shyly stepping out from behind Minako, "Member . . . member 25." With that the blue haired beauty held up a shimmering golden card.

"_Ami!_" Gasped Makoto, causing Ami to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"You're early . . ." Rei said, marveling at Ami's card.

" . . . not only for practice exams . . ." added Minako.

"I'm sorry . . ." Ami said, bashfully.

"Ugh . . . Let's go already," the silver haired man said, indicating to his other two partners, "It's too noisy here . . ."

"Alright . . . alright . . ." sighed the brunette, stealing a quick glance at a certain, blue haired girl . . . They were about to take off when . . .

"Minako!" Shouted a rather grumpy Usagi, as she shoved her way through the last bunch of fan girls. Steam seemed to come out of her head as she stomped towards her the four girls. Minako suddenly blanched. "Er . . . Usagi-chan! I'm so glad your alright! You see the thing is . . ."

"Odango!" Came a sudden, happy masculine voice. All turned to see the dark haired man, a grin plastered on his face.

"Seiya?" The silver haired man said, confused. "Who is . . .?"

Seiya, however, had already made his way to the baffled blond.

"You go to this school to?"

"Eh? _You're_ one of the Three Lights?"

Seiya chuckled. "You want to be classmates, don't you?"

"No! I mean I . . . I didn't even say . . ."

"Great!" Seiya exclaimed, cutting her off. "See you later." He said, walking off, the other two followed.

"You . . . you must be joking!" Usagi called out to him. "Why would I . . ."

"Hey Usagi . . ." Said Rei, suddenly coming up in front of her friend.

"How do you know Seiya?" Minako inquired, standing on the other side of her. Soon after, Makoto and Ami joined. Great, now there was no escape.

"Well . . . It's a very complicated story . . ."

They all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Usagi felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Mou . . ." she suddenly pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "He's such a strange guy!"


	8. 08 : Seatmates

**Author's Note: **If you're one who likes random silliness, this chapter is for you! XD

08 : Seatmates

**401 words**

"Class," began the teacher, "I'd like you to welcome some new additions to our room." Usagi suddenly looked up from the letter she was working on and blanched. There they were. More specifically, there _he _was standing there grinning broadly at -- oh goodness, he was smiling at _her_. Perhaps if she hid behind her notebook . . .

"Oi!" Cried Minako pounding on the empty desk beside her, "Yaten, I saved a seat for you!"

"Arigato." Yaten said, a little nervously, as he sat beside the giddy blond.

"Excuse me," came a suave voice behind Makoto, she turned around and came face to face with stunning lavender eyes, "Is this seat vacant?"

"Y. . . Yes!" Makoto squeaked, she then blushed profousely.

That left only one. And, as if on cue, Kou Seiya immediately pointed to the empty seat behind Usagi. "I'll take this one!" he exclaimed, making his way over to his new desk. Each step he took seemed to go in slow motion. The inevitable was approaching. The end was near. Unless . . .

Usagi closed her eyes in concentration. What she was about to do would earn her at _least _two detentions, however, it was needed to be done in order to save her life and, more importantly, her sanity. She took a deep breath. He was getting closer, she could feel it. Deciding there was no more time to waste, she quickly got up from her desk . . .

. . . and tackled Seiya to the ground.

At least, she thought it was Seiya -- when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the bespectacled face of her teacher. The _angry _bespectacled face of her teacher. Behind her, the class was now in hysterics including _the baka_ himself.

"Ts-_Tsukino_-_san_!" Sensei fumed, throwing the girl off of him. "Get back to your seat, now! Detention for a _month_!"

Usagi blushed, earning her a few snickers as she slouched back to her seat. Upon sitting down, she felt a tug on her pigtail.

_Oh for the love of . . ._ She turned around to see the ever-smiling Kou Seiya, _What could he want_?

"Hai?"

"Just wanted to greet my new seatmate." he said, winking. "Oh, by the way, exactly what drove you to ram into the teacher?"

Usagi, however, decided to ignore that question.


	9. 09 : Notes

09 : Notes

**360 words**

When the teacher turned around to the board to explain the lesson to the class, Usagi saw it the perfect opportunity to get back to her letter. After taking out the piece of paper, which had stealthily been hidden away in her note book, she observed at what she had written so far :

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_Hello, my love, how have things been going? Yesterday I ran into Motoki-kun, he was also wondering how you were. I _--

And that's where she had stopped. After pondering for about a minute, she was _just _about to write something down when . . .

. . . a piece of folded paper plopped unto her head and then landed on her desk. The giggling behind her confirmed who it was from.With a irritable sigh, Usagi decided to take a chance and read it. Upon unfolding it she saw :

_**Odango,**_

_**So, whose the love letter for? Perhaps for me again, eh?**_

She didn't hesitate to reply:

_First of all, my name is Tsukino Usagi, not Odango! And secondly, the . . . erm . . . letter is to nobody that concerns you._

_**Ah, I see, you want to keep it a surprise. That's all right, I love surprises.**_

_That's not it at all! Anyway, Seiya -- is it? -- why must you keep haunting me?_

Tossing the paper back, she waited for a reply -- however none came. _Ugh_, _what's taking him so long?_ Wait a second . . . she _wanted_ a reply from him? Deciding she couldn't wait any longer she tore a piece of paper from her notebook and hurriedly wrote:

_It's rude to leave a girl waiting. I want the answer to my question._

And then:

_**Odango,**_

_**Don't look up.**_

Usagi looked at it, confused. Then she rolled her eyes, _It's probably a trick. Ha, well, I won't fall for it! I'll look up and I'll bet I'll see . . ._

. . . _sensei. A very angry sensei._

"_Tsukino-san_," The teacher began, "Make that _two_ months of detention! And _you_ Kou-san, the same goes for you also!"

No more notes were passed after that.


	10. 010 : Rewritten by Usagi : Letter Two

010: Rewritten by Usagi ( Letter # 2 )

**130 words**

Dear Mamo-chan,

Hello, my love, how have things been going? I ran into Mokoti-kun the other day, he was wondering how you were. I bet your so preoccupied with your college work. High school has been hectic, too, so I can understand. Oh, that reminds me, the school is starting to recruit students for clubs, sign ups started yesterday. Everyone of my friends has joined one, except for me, that is. But you know how I am, Mamo-chan, I don't want to join a club unless it's super fun, where I can sing and dance, eat snacks, and where I can go to America! Baby, I miss you so much -- I can't wait till you write back . . . I'll be counting the days.

Love always,

Usagi


	11. 011 : Vanilla

011: Vanilla

**49 words**

_Mmm_, he thought as the sweet aroma filled his nostrils. It was vanilla. He had always thought the scent was so soothing.

"Ano, Seiya?" Came a voice.

"Hm?" He asked, dazedly.

"Seiya . . ." Usagi began again, "Can you please take your nose out of my hair?"

Oops.


	12. 012 : Motivation

012: Motivation

**239 words**

Usagi-tachi watched on from the bleachers as the Three Lights played basketball. Well, in this case, the term 'played' was used rather loosely. Taiki had a difficult time dribbling, Yaten would often send some bystander to the nurse whenever he tried to pass the ball, and Seiya couldn't shoot for squat.

Taking a seat on a bench, the pigtailed blond watched as Seiya miserably missed the hoop for what seemed like the trillionth time. _Poor guy_, she solemnly thought, as she saw him prepare for another shot.

Suddenly she had an idea. Sure, it might be crazy . . . but it would be worth it if he got his pride back. Standing up she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted:

"You can do it, Seiya-kun!"

The dark haired man froze and looked toward the direction of the voice. When their gazes met, Usagi flashed him a grin followed by a wink. In that instant she could have sworn she saw a blush, but he turned away so quickly that it was hard to tell.

He prepared to shoot again, holding the ball firmly in his hands. His eyes were set directly at the hoop and then . . .

Score!

Usagi's grin broadened as she saw the triumphant Seiya. Even more so when they caught each other's glances. Now it was his turn to give a wink.

It was also her turn to start blushing.


	13. 013 : Cheer up!

Hooray for **2,000 **hits! Enjoy the next drabble!

013 : Cheer up!

**228 words**

There he was, head buried in his hands, slouched over on the desk. Usagi frowned. She knew he had been having a tough time lately. Akane, a musical director had been coaching them for their upcoming concert. However, the problem was that Akane was a perfectionist. If the slightest lapse in peformance was made they would be forced to start _all_ the way from the beginning. It seemed like she had no faith in the three of them and Usagi knew they tried so hard.

"Hey Seiya, cheer up!" She said, smiling down gently at the dark-haired boy. Lifting his head he looked up at Usagi; though his eyes were somber and had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep he still managed to smile back. "Arigato. I'll try to."

"Usagi-chan!" Came Makoto's voice from across the room, "Come here a second!"

"Hai!" Turning around, she gave Seiya a small wave of the hand and started to head off . . .

"Odango!" He suddenly called out to her. Usagi peered over her shoulder. "Eh?"

"I just . . . I . . ."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind."

Shrugging, she walked off until at last she reached her friends. He sighed and turned around in his seat, laying his head on his desk in hopes of getting some shut eye.

_Thank god for you, Odango._


	14. 014 : Afterthought

014 : Afterthought

**82 words**

_Hm, maybe I should go back to him. _Usagi pondered to herself when she saw his head resting against his desk. Excusing herself from her friends, she trotted over to his seat.

"Seiya-kun," She began, "I was wondering, do you want to -- Oh!"

Usagi trailed off upon seeing the sleeping Seiya. She giggled, he was kind of cute when he slept. Almost like a baby . . .

_On the other hand, perhaps it's just best if I don't disturb him._


	15. 015 : Hope

This is probably going to sound mildly dumb, but would anyone know how to indent the paragraphs? When I write the stories, I use **TAB** all the time, but then when I upload it here on it keeps reverting back to un-indented form **XD** I would be _very _grateful if someone told me! Enjoy the drabble, everyone.

015 : Hope

**276 words**

- -

The sun hung low in the sky as Tsukino Usagi trudged home. It had been a long day, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep! Just the thought of snuggling against the nice, warm comforter made her pace quicken.

"Oi, Odango!"

Although her legs _desperately _wanted to keep moving, Usagi came to an abrupt halt. Finally, Kou Seiya caught up, very out of breath.

"Odango .. I was just .. wondering .. if you'd .. let me walk you home .." He panted.

"Of course, Seiya." She replied, smiling coyly, "I'd be honored."

- -

Although the two spoke causally during most of the trip, by the time they neared the Tsukino residence, their conversation eventually fell into an awkward silence. Usagi had her eyesset foward, whilst Seiya kept stealing glances at the blond.

"Ano .. Odango .."

"Hmm?"

"There's .. there's something I've been meaning to ask you, for a long while now."

Usagi said nothing in response, but rather the expression she gave urged him to continue.

"Well .. I was just wondering if you .. if you had a boyfriend."

Silence.

"Odango?"

"I .." She began .. Seiya thought she sounded a little sad .. "I .."

"Yes?

" .. He's overseas."

"Oh .. Well that's great!"

Usagi stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?" She asked, looking at the grinning Seiya.

"Don't you get it Odango? That means there's still hope for me!"

"N-nani?"

"Ja ne!" He quickly said to her, starting off in the other direction. He was practically _skipping_.

Usagi, although, was left standing there in utter confusion. Goodness, boys were just so hard to figure out.


	16. 016 : Picturesque

One more month of school, hooray! This calls for a celebration **( pops open a bottle of champagne ) **Enjoy the drabble, minnasan!

016 : Picturesque 

**177 words **

In their usual booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor sat Makoto, Ami, and Rei observing the various pictures Usagi had taken of Seiya and Minako earlier that day.

"Wow," Makoto stated, holding up a shot of Seiya's - or was is Minako's? - nose. "These are terrible."

Usagi flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I did the best I could you know …"

"_This_ is your best?" Rei inquired showing a snapshot of Minako's - or was it Seiya's? - eyebrow.

"Ano …"

"Oh!" Ami said suddenly, "this one is good, Usagi." She placed the photo she held in the middle of the table so the other three could see.

It was indeed a good shot of Seiya, probably taken when Usagi was concealed behind the bushes from the looks of the angle. The sunlight made his black hair glisten, and gave his skin almost an ethereal glow. Indigo eyes shone iridescently as he smiled curiously while being dragged by Minako.

"That is good, isn't it?" Usagi mused to herself.

She never realized Seiya could be so … picturesque.


	17. 017 : Letter Three

017 : Letter Three

**88 words**

My darling Mamoru,

I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile. As I've said in my last letter, high school life is hectic .. I'm not sure if I can keep up with all the work they give us. Never fear, Mamo-chan, there's this super smart boy in my class who helps me ( and Minako ) with my studies. Speaking of boys, you need not worry about my love life. I, the beautiful Tsukino Usagi, have only one man on my mind: you.

Lots of love,

Usagi


	18. 018 : Distractions

018 : Distractions

**181 words**

Tsukino Usagi had always found herself the type to get easily distracted. Now was a perfect example. Here she was, in the library, trying to finish her assignments, yet all she could do was let her eyes linger on the letter she had written to Mamoru.

_I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile._

Those words wanted to make her cry. They were an attempt to veil the lonliness of her heart. Sure, it was true she hadn't written to time in a few weeks .. but what about _him_? It had been nearly two months since he had made his departure. He had mentioned he was going to be busy but ..

Her eyes soon fell on another line:

_I, the beautiful Tsukino Usagi, have only one man on my mind_: _you_

That was true, in a way. She did adore her Mamo-chan, he was her destiny. However, just because a pair of indigo-colored eyes came to her mind didn't necessarily mean that she had to be romantically involved or have intimate thoughts toward that certain someone ..

Right?


End file.
